<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forever Together by bubble_bobb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067694">Forever Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb'>bubble_bobb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sinful [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, I'm sorry if i do, M/M, Magic, Not Beta Read, hope i don't offend anyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:14:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>Seonghwa asks, his voice quieter. The demon looks up him slowly, licking his lips before parting them to talk.</p><p>"Do you trust me?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sinful [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forever Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello people!<br/>I hope you enjoy this mess and I am sorry to that one (very special) person on my Twitter that it took so long T-T<br/>I hope you like it :)<br/>Let me know what you think and bye!<br/>Remember to stay hydrated and take care &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Seonghwa lifts his head again, Hongjoong's eyes are already on him. He doesn't remember how they ended up back in his house and maybe he doesn't even want to know. All that matters to him now is Hongjoong and the hand that is slowly running through his messy hair.</p><p>This feels nice.<br/>Hongjoong feels nice.</p><p>He wants to be like this forever. Nothing ever felt better than to be with the demon. Seonghwa doesn't understand it. He should be afraid and not in love. Hongjoong changed his view on things. For the better or for the worse? He doesn't know.</p><p>"I want to be like this forever."</p><p>Seonghwa whispers, speaking his mind and breaking the comfortable silence. Hongjoong smiles at him softly, his hand slowly traveling down to the other's cheek to gently caress it with the tips on his fingers. He lets it rest there, enjoying the warmth it provides him with.</p><p>Seonghwa's eyes shift to gaze deep into the other's big ones, drowning in the empty darkness. Hongjoong's smile falls off when he notices Seonghwa's face is still the same, serious but emotionless. The realization hits him like a truck and his stomach turns at the man's words as they sink in.</p><p>"Wait, Seonghwa..."</p><p>He frowns a little bit and blinks, his eyes back to normal. He notices the shiver that runs up the older's spine when he says his name, his pupils dilated. Seonghwa nods slowly and Hongjoong shakes his head, frowning deeper.</p><p>"Hongjoong, please, I really do."</p><p>Seonghwa begs quietly, scooting closer to Hongjoong. The demon growls deep in his throat, a warning Seonghwa recognizes. That doesn't stop him though. He rests his hands on top of Hongjoong's, squeezing them gently as he takes them into his. Hongjoong shakes his head again. He can't. Seonghwa is too precious for him to ruin him like that. He won't do it.</p><p>The older stares at him with sad eyes before getting up and making space to sit in the younger's lap. Hongjoong looks up at him through his lashes, hoping Seonghwa would understand why he doesn't want to do it. It's not like he has never thought about it, he has, but still, he doesn't want Seonghwa to regret it later, when there is no turning back.</p><p>But then Seonghwa says it.</p><p>"Don't you love me?"</p><p>He asks, his voice no louder than a whisper. Hongjoong sighs, frowning deeper. He lets go of Seonghwa's hands, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him closer instead. He sighs again, his eyes falling shut as he feels himself relax a little.</p><p>"Of course I do."</p><p>He responds, his voice muffled by the older's clothing. Seonghwa runs his fingers through Hongjoong's hair, his head spinning a little. He doesn't want anything bad, right? He just wants to spend the rest of his life and more with the love of his life, and only Hongjoong can make that happen.</p><p>"What is that?"</p><p>Seonghwa questions, trailing his fingers along Hongjoong's shoulder. How did he not notice something like that? It's so big and bold, it looks like it's been there for quite some time too.</p><p>"My number."</p><p>Hongjoong answers after a while, pulling back to look into Seonghwa's curious eyes. The older frowns, looking way too adorable for the situation they are currently in and the things they are talking about.</p><p>"Your... number...?"</p><p>He repeats slowly, his words sounding like a question and Hongjoong nods. He glances at the spot with the said number, his expression softening. He sighs, the corners of his lips curling up.</p><p>"Yeah, it's like a birthdate but a little different, more difficult to understand."</p><p>He explains, grinning when he notices how Seonghwa is paying full attention to his words. He turns his head back to face him by his chin, tilting his head down with his fingers before leaning in. Seonghwa's eyes flutter close as he responds to the kiss almost immediately, melting in Hongjoong's arms.</p><p>He cups Hongjoong's cheeks, deepening the kiss. He pulls back only when his lungs begin to burn, begging him to breathe in. He stares down at Hongjoong with lidded eyes, breathing heavily and standing up to his feet after a long pause.</p><p>He keeps his eyes locked with Hongjoong's, looking at him with pleading eyes. Hongjoong swallows thickly.</p><p>"Hwa, are you sure?"</p><p>He asks, feeling a knot tie itself in his stomach as Seonghwa enthusiastically nods his head. The older smiles softly and Hongjoong's brain screams at him for being so stupid and ever leaving Hell. And for falling in love with someone so precious like Seonghwa.</p><p>"I've never been more sure about anything in my life, Hongjoong."</p><p>Seonghwa says, taking a step back as Hongjoong gets up and takes one forward. He reaches for the older's hand, intertwining their fingers with a slight squeeze. He told himself he would do absolutely anything for Seonghwa and if the older wants this, he will obey his request.</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>Seonghwa asks, his voice quieter. His eyes follow every single one of Hongjoong's moves, his eyebrows raising in curiosity. The demon looks up him slowly, licking his lips before parting them to talk.</p><p>"Do you trust me?"</p><p>He asks and Seonghwa instantly nods, not even thinking about his actions. Hongjoong gives him a small smile that could be overlooked if you didn't look at him up close. Seonghwa sighs, waiting for the younger to make another move.</p><p>"Close your eyes,"</p><p>Hongjoong tells him carefully and Seonghwa's eyes slowly flutter shut, a shiver running down his spine from the sudden lack of control over his own body and surroundings. He lets out a shaky breath.</p><p>"Think of us,"</p><p>Hongjoong speaks again, running his thumb along Seonghwa's knuckles. Seonghwa squeezes his eyes tightly together. It's not hard. He thinks about them even when he doesn't want to. This is easy so far.</p><p>"Breathe in,"</p><p>He does as he's told, shakily breathing in. His decisions are not bad. He's doing the right thing. He loves Hongjoong, he wants to be with him, forever. But he still can't help the nervous thoughts about what will happen with the normal world when he leaves.</p><p>Will anyone even notice? Will Mingi or Wooyoung care if he never shows up to their movie nights again?</p><p>But he's ready. He's ready to leave everything behind, just to be with Hongjoong.</p><p>"Hold my hand."</p><p>Is the last thing Hongjoong tells him to do before reaching for the other hand and obviously stepping closer. Seonghwa nods to the last order, squeezing Hongjoong's hands for comfort.</p><p>Then, he feels like he's floating. He wants to look around but he knows he shouldn't. Instead he keeps his eyes shut and listens carefully to his surroundings. It's quiet, occasional rustle of wind followed up by a cold feeling on the back of his neck passing them. He shivers, sighing when everything seems to get warmer and more comfortable.</p><p>"Open your eyes..."</p><p><em>'</em><em>A</em><em>lready</em><em>?</em><em>'</em> Seonghwa thinks, slowly opening his eyes and being met with a nice looking fireplace in the far corner, a sofa standing by it and a bookshelf sitting on the floor. The place looks like a cozy living room, definitely not what he expected.</p><p>"It's, different."</p><p>He whispers, more to himself than to Hongjoong but the younger hears him. He snickers, letting go of Seonghwa's hands. The older almost whines at the loss of contact but he fights against it.</p><p>"Everyone thinks it's awful in here but, it's really not, aside from the fact that you're, well, basically dead."</p><p>Hongjoong jokes light-heartedly, making both of them giggle. He looks around before setting his eyes on Seonghwa again. He still looks beautiful. His hair is a little more messy than before and clothing is torn but it's in just the right places and it makes him look absolutely stunning. He shakes his head after a moment, clearing his throat to talk more.</p><p>"People think of this place as a singular torture room where everyone has to suffer endlessly, but it is not like that. Hell is more than that, we don't torture, we only keep."</p><p>He explains, not being able to tear his eyes away from Seonghwa's figure and his face. The older looks so focused on what he's saying but his facial expression turns embarrassed, his cheeks dusting pink when Hongjoong finishes his statement. It makes the young demon roll his eyes playfully and fold his arms on his chest.</p><p>"You thought that too, am I right."</p><p>Seonghwa takes his time before nodding his head shyly. It's not his fault. He's been taught those nonsensical things since he was little and he has learned to believe them. They fall silent again after that, Hongjoong watching Seonghwa look around the room they are currently in. He quietly stands by him, letting his arms unfold and a hand rest on his waist.</p><p>"How do you feel?"</p><p>He asks, hoping Seonghwa doesn't regret anything. The older turns his head to look at him, his eyes looking teary for a split second. It makes Hongjoong's heart skip a beat.</p><p>"I... I don't know."</p><p>He says, sighing. How does he feel? He feels great but something in the back of his mind is saying this wasn't a good idea. He brings a hand up to his hair to run his fingers through it but pauses when he feels pointy bumps at the very top of his head. He looks at Hongjoong in panic and the younger quickly steps even closer, setting both of his hands on Seonghwa's waist.</p><p>"You wanted to be with me... and like that," Hongjoong says, smoothing his hands down Seonghwa's sides before moving them up to stroke the older's hair shakily.</p><p>"We can be together, forever."</p><p>He whispers, seeing Seonghwa's eyes flicker. Seonghwa swallows thickly, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply. He needs time. He needs to realize what is happening before he says another word.</p><p>He wanted this. It's here. Why is he shaking?</p><p>"D-Does that mean I am a..."</p><p>Seonghwa trails off, his eyes cracking open again. He relaxes slightly when Hongjoong gives him a gentle smile and a small nod.</p><p>Then they are quiet again. Hongjoong doesn't want to scare Seonghwa with his sudden discovery and Seonghwa is only thinking about his current state. He likes this, and saying <em>like</em> is an understatement.</p><p>"Remember the number you asked me about?"</p><p>Hongjoong asks, his voice barely above a whisper and Seonghwa nods, his brain still processing his situation. Hongjoong wraps his fingers around the older's wrist, turning his hand up slowly. Seonghwa's eyes narrow at the numbers splayed across his skin. What kind of order is that?</p><p>"You have one too now."</p><p>Hongjoong says as if Seonghwa didn't figure it out already, holding his wrist with the upmost care. The older nods, glancing at Hongjoong before stepping closer and looking at Hongjoong's. He frowns a little. He wants to ask so many questions and know so many things but this is not the time.</p><p>He's going to try to ask some though, he's new after all.</p><p>"Why is the last number higher than yours?"</p><p>He asks, pointing to his wrist while looking at Hongjoong. The younger demon takes a good look at Seonghwa's number, nodding to himself.</p><p>"You came after me."</p><p>He tells him, making Seonghwa nod in understanding. He doesn't want to be annoying but suddenly becoming a demon is really making him question everything he can. </p><p>"Um, Hongjoong?"</p><p>He hears him hum, making him aware that he is listening. He blushes a little, clearing his throat.</p><p>"Why do I have <em>these</em> and you don't?"</p><p>He asks after a minute of silence, looking over his shoulder at the growing wings on his back, the sudden weight making him grit his teeth. It's terrifying but so interesting at the same time.</p><p>He should be crying and begging to be put back but why would he do something like that? He wanted to come with the younger demon and nothing is more important to him now than being with him.</p><p>"You're older than me, you're put higher than I am."</p><p>Hongjoong says, resting his hands on Seonghwa's hips and pulling him closer. The older smiles, leaning down and hiding his face in the crook of Hongjoong's neck. He breathes in, the smile on his face growing bigger at the sweet smell of roses filling his nose.</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>He mumbles against Hongjoong's neck, nuzzling it more right after. The younger chuckles, holding Seonghwa tighter and sighing deeply.</p><p>"Me too, Hwa, so much."</p><p>Hongjoong says, rubbing circles and other shapes into Seonghwa's hips, feeling him shiver. He still can't believe this. He can't believe that out of everyone, Seonghwa was the one that made him realize that a creature like him could feel. He made him realize that love was not just a lie that others made up to have something to talk about and that it was real, and he was feeling it.</p><p><em>"</em> <em>Hongjoong</em> <em>."</em></p><p>The door slams open and a deep, loud voice speaks suddenly, making both demons look up and at each other in confusion. Hongjoong sighs after a while, his eyebrows drawing together when he notices the horror in Seonghwa's eyes. He brings a hand up to his face, cupping his cheek and planting a small kiss to his lips.</p><p>"Don't be scared."</p><p>He whispers and Seonghwa quickly nods, trying his best to convince himself that nothing is wrong and he won't get hurt. Hongjoong wouldn't let him get hurt. Hopefully.</p><p>
  <em>"I see you got yourself... a friend."</em>
</p><p>The voice speaks up again, a smirk hinted in it and Seonghwa's eyes water. He wants to look but not at the same time. He's afraid. He has never met the devil himself before, obviously, and his heart is hammering against his ribcage as if it's going to break it soon.</p><p>He feels Hongjoong tug at his hand and so he turns, looking up at the younger with big teary eyes, a few tears making it out. Hongjoong is quick to wipe them away, stroking Seonghwa's cheek comfortingly. He nods at Seonghwa as a silent question and the older hesitantly nods his own head.</p><p>"Yes, Boss," Hongjoong says, intertwining his and Seonghwa's fingers before looking up at the highest of their kind, smiling. "And he's all mine."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Talk to me on Twitter? (@ateezlvruwu)<br/>I'd love to be friends ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>